Girls, be ambitious
by Prisma-san
Summary: Ela não tinha confiança em si mesma. Será que ele poderia ajudá-la? - SasuSaku - Presente para jessicailha


**Disclaimer: Naruto não me pertence, mas sim a Masashi Kishimoto. A música "Girls, be ambitious" é do miyavi.**

Girls, be ambitious

…

A massa de alunos era incômoda e aterradora. Passar por ela era um verdadeiro martírio. Ouvir piadas sobre o modo que se encolhia se chegassem muito perto dela. Pelo modo que prendia seus cabelos róseos. Pelo modo que seus olhos verdes ficavam sempre abaixados. Submissos. Alguém puxara seu braço, a obrigando a levantar seus olhos, no intuito de descobrir o autor daquele gesto.

- Ora, ora... Se não é a Haruno... Cansou de se esconder, rata de biblioteca? - A garota que lhe puxava o braço falava alto, em tom maldoso, buscando chamar a atenção de todos para si. E para a humilhação que estava preste a começar.

- O que quer, Amai¹? - Tentava ser rude, mas a voz tremida só exteriorizava o medo que sentia.

- Vejo que a ratinha está tentando posar de corajosa. Vamos, Haruno! Quero ver sua coragem. Prove-me que não é a esquisita de sempre. Mas fale alto, todos aqui querem ouvir. - Fez um gesto com a mão livre, já que a outra ainda apertava o braço da rosácea, mostrando todos que assistiam de perto a briga.

- Eu... Eu... - Os olhos de Sakura já estavam inundados de lágrimas, pelo medo e pela vergonha. - Por favor, pare com isso...

- Vejam todos! - Emiko² Amai ria, falando cada vez mais alto. - A rata de biblioteca continua covarde! Volte para seus livros, Haruno! - Empurrou-a com brusquidão, a fazendo cair sobre o piso gélido.

Sakura continuou no chão, enquanto ouvia as piadas de quem por ali passava. Mantinha os olhos apáticos fixos no chão, apenas vendo pares de pés indo e vindo. Um desses pares parou em frente ao seu rosto. Com cautela, levantou o rosto, preparando-se para uma nova piada direcionada a ela.

Deparou-se primeiro com uma mão, que lhe era estendida. Confusa, levantou um pouco mais a vista e deparou-se com o rosto sereno de Sasuke Uchiha.

- Ficar aí caída não deve ser nada legal. Deixa que eu te ajudo. - Ele abaixou um pouco mais a mão, oferecendo ajuda. Ela, sem pensar muito, apenas aceitou.

**Kono kegaretate de yokereba ikure demo sashinobete ageru**

_Com essa mão que foi suja, se tiver tudo bem, eu posso te dar uma ajuda..._**  
Michishirube nante iranai kara, metsumutta mama isshoni arukou  
**_Eu realmente não preciso de um guia, então com os olhos fechados vamos andar juntos._

...

- Eu venho lhe observando há algum tempo. - Sasuke começou a falar, enquanto eles andavam distraídos pelos corredores do colégio. Ainda assim, estavam cautelosos, afinal, matavam aula. - Sempre escondida, como se tivesse medo de algo ou alguém. Pelo que vi hoje cedo, percebo que tem medo de alguém.

- Eu não tenho medo da Amai! Eu só... - Silenciou-se, sem nenhuma resposta para justificar suas atitudes em frente à garota, a não ser o medo.

- Eu sei qual é seu problema. - Mesmo que estivesse olhando para frente, percebeu que ela olhava-o confusa. - Você não tem auto-estima. - Parou e a fez se virar para ele. Pegou uma das tranças mal-feitas que ela usava. - Chuto que não se acha bonita.

- Chuta, é? - Falava debochada. Perdera a vergonha inicial, se sentia bem perto dele. - Não me acho bonita e outra, ninguém nunca me falou que eu sou bonita, então não tenho muitos motivos para me produzir e realçar algo que não tenho.

- Hm... _Flor de cerejeira_, não é? - Desfez o laço da primeira trança, ignorando os protestos da garota, enquanto repetia o gesto com a segunda. - Eu ouvi que uma flor não sabe que é bonita durante toda sua vida. Triste, não?³ - Arrumou alguns fios e se afastou, para observar o resultado. - Você é bonita, Sakura. E eu vou fazer que todos nesse colégio percebam isso.

Eles continuaram a andar. Ele com seu olhar sereno e passos decididos. Ela com seu rosto avermelhado e seus passos hesitantes.

**  
Naifu tte no wa ne  
**_Como uma faca_

**Sasu toki yori mo nuku toki no hou itaindatte shitteta?  
**_Você sabia que dói mais quando ela é retirada do que quando ela é fincada?_

**hana wa isshou, jibun ga kirei datte koto sura shiranai'n datte ne  
**_Eu ouvi que uma flor não sabe que é bonita durante toda a sua vida._

**kanashii ne?  
**_Triste, não?_

...

Ela estava diferente. Andava com a cabeça erguida, orgulhosa. Ainda conservava um pouco de timidez. Porém, continuava a não ter confiança em si mesma.

- Preparada? - Naquela manhã, decidiram - na verdade, ele decidiu - que mostrariam a todos a bela garota escondida por trás dos livros.

- Sasuke-kun, eu acho que eu não vou conseguir... - Seu queixo tremia, assim como as mãos e as pernas. Tinha medo de que tudo o que ele falara fosse uma mentira dita apenas para a humilhar ainda mais.

- O quê? - Encarou-a, com o semblante sério, viu as maçãs do rosto coloridas em um tom rosa, os olhos verdes recusavam-se a encara-lo. Tinha vergonha e medo. - Tudo bem... Vejo que perdi meu tempo tentando te ajudar. - Virou as costas, começando a andar em direção a saída do colégio. - Tchau.

- Es... Espere, Sasuke-kun! - Falou de súbito, sem ao menos pensar. Ele voltou-se e caminhou até parar em frente a ela.

- Sakura... - Sasuke colocou as mãos nos ombros dela, a obrigando a olhar em seus olhos. - Confie em mim. Eu não sou igual a todos que zombam de você. Eu realmente quero te ajudar.

- Mas... - Vendo que não poderia escapar do contato visual, fechou os olhos e respirou fundo. Abriu os olhos. - Vamos.

- É assim que se fala. - Soltou-a, apenas para oferecer-lhe o braço, que Sakura prontamente aceitou.

**Kono senaka ni demo tsukamattereba  
**_Mesmo que você tenha se escondido até agora_

**Sukoshi no kaze kurai hecchara daro?  
**_Você pode agüentar um pouco, não pode?_

**Hora guzu guzu shiteru to oitetchauzo.  
**_Hey, se você vai hesitar, vou te deixar._

**Boys & Girls, hurry hurry up.  
**_Garotos e Garotas, se apressem._

...

- Você viu como todos ficaram? - Andavam despreocupados pela rua, apreciando a imponente Lua. Sakura estava eufórica, todos se espantaram com a bela e imponente garota que por tanto ficou escondida.

- Todos ficaram admirados com você, Sakura. - Pararam em frente ao prédio onde ela morava. Sasuke mirou o rosto alegre dela. Inclinou-se, na clara intenção de beija-la.

- Nee... Sasuke-kun... - Em reflexo, tomou uma distância que considerava segura. - Você é meu melhor amigo, sabia?

- Hm... - Permaneceu em silêncio, esperando que ela continuasse.

- Boa noite, Sasuke-kun. - Dirigiu-se ao portão. Antes de entrar, contudo, virou-se mais uma vez. - Obrigada por tudo.

Ele permaneceu no mesmo lugar por alguns instantes, mesmo já tendo-a perdido de vista. _"Você é meu melhor amigo, sabia?"._ Inconscientemente, começou a cantarolar uma música qualquer. Finalmente recomeçou a andar.

**Oyasumi no kisu wa shite agerannai mitai dakara  
**_Parece que eu não posso te dar um beijo de boa noite_

**Gomen na, dakara utau yo.  
**_Então me desculpe, então eu vou cantar._

**Korede "oaiko"tte no wa doukana  
**_Com isso eu posso dizer que é um empate_

**Soredemo "oaiso"tte no wa douna no  
**_Mesmo assim isso é o que você pensa que é "amizade"_

**Kono serifu chotto bakashi kusai kana  
**_Essa palavras são um pouco ridículas e suspeitas, eu acho_

- Sasuke-kun! - A rosada tinha ambas as mãos na cintura. - Está tudo bem com você? Faz algum tempo que tenho notado que você está diferente.

- Você quer mesmo saber, Sakura? - Vendo a garota acenar afirmativamente com a cabeça, prosseguiu. - Tenho estado diferente porque você simplesmente negou meu beijo. Não venha me dizer que você não queria. Nós dois sabemos que isso é uma grande mentira.

Sakura avermelhara-se, sabia que o que ele dizia era verdade. Mas como explicar o que pensou no momento?

- Desculpe-me, Sasuke-kun. - Abaixara a cabeça, tentando esconder as bochechas que, conforme falava, tingiam-se cada vez mais de vermelho. - Você está certo. Eu queria aquele beijo. Mas... Não tinha certeza se podia.

- Então é isso? - Soltando uma pequena risada, envolveu com seu braço os ombros dela. Aproximou-se e sussurrou em seu ouvido. - Garota, seja ambiciosa.

Não esperando sua reação, puxou-a e começaram a andar.

**If you give me a chance, apologize and I say  
**_Se você me der uma chance, desculpe-se e eu direi_

**[Girls, be ambitious]  
**_[Garotas, sejam ambiciosas]_

Novamente se encontraram em frente ao prédio da garota de melenas rosadas. Ele, sereno. Ela, envergonhada.

Antes que ela pudesse dizer algo, Sasuke puxou pela cintura e colou seus lábios no dela. Como reação, ela apenas envolveu seus braços no pescoço do moreno.

**Hitoribocchi no yoru  
**_Noite solitária..._

**wake wakan nee fuan ni, nogareenu kyoufu, nakitaku naru yona kodoku ga,  
**_Ansioso por não entender o significado, com medo de que você não possa escapar, solidão que faz você querer chorar_

**kimi ni mo osoraku otozureru deshou?  
**_Aliás ela pode visitar até mesmo você?_

**  
Sonna toki kimi ga gussuri nemureru yo ni omajinai**

_Quando isso acontecer, para você dormir, aqui esta algo que pode te ajudar._

...

**¹Amai: doce**

**²Emiko: bela criança**

**³Um trecho da música "Girls, be ambitious".**

**Oi o//**

**Nossa, finalmente eu terminei essa fic u.ú**

**Bom, ela é um prêmio para "jessicailha", que acertou a maioria das fantasias da fic "This is Halloween".**

**Bom, espero que vocês gostem.**

**XOXO**

**Prisma-san**

**20.12.2008**


End file.
